


Finally

by CinderWritesStuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderWritesStuff/pseuds/CinderWritesStuff
Summary: Remus Wanted them all dead.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings! Gore! Angst! Murder! No Happy Ending! Suicide!

Remus looked at the lovely destruction around him.

He had tried so hard for them. Changed everything. He wore normal clothes, stayed still, held his tongue, and was the most helpful of them all. But they still hurt him. They still ignored him. 

He Wanted Them Dead

And Now they were

So Remus looked at the mess of flesh and and blood, smiling his first genuine smile in years. He pointed the gun to his head.

“Finally.”

Those were the last words of Remus Prince. Murderer of Roman Prince, Patton Hart, Logan Andromeda, Virgil Sharp, and Janus Cobra.


End file.
